Fate/Daybreak
Fate/Daybreak (フェイト／夜明け, Feito/Yoake, literally translates to Fate/Dawn) is a Japanese light visual novel created by DarKingdomHearts and follows the events of the 7th Holy Grail War which takes place long after the events of Fate/stay night. Story Setting Plot Characters Humans ;Caitlyn Quintaine ''' :Master of Archer. She is a scientist, lecturer and former apprentice of Lord El Melloi-II before his passing. The Quintaine family always has been handing down their Magus lineage but never participated in the war, when discovering more about the Mage's Association she becomes the first in the family to participate in the Holy Grail War. ;Seraph Quintaine ' :Son of Caitlyn and later the master of Archer. He is a young prodidgy in the Quintaine family and is a real mommy's boy but tries to hide it. His father died at young age duo to a strange accident and tries to uncover what really happened during the Holy Grail War. ;'Kenji Matou ' :Master of Assassin, grandson of the Sakura Matou, who has moved away from Japan, and now lives in the Matou residence alongside Zouken Matou who makes everyone believe he is Kenji's great-uncle. Kenji is being used and manipulated by Zouken throughout the Holy Grail War until someone makes him realize this. ;'Iolasviel von Einzbern ' :Master of Rider. After the death of the other homunculi, including their perfect creation Illyasviel, the Einzberns once again made attempts to make new homunculi resulting in Iolasviel. She was raised by Jubsteuneit but she ran away after only 2 years and decided to join the Holy Grail Wars for her own reasons. Because of her short existence she still acts like a little child, while possessing much knowledge for her age. ;'Hibiki Nishimura ' :Master of Lancer, a mercenary hired by Jubsteuneit to locate Iolasviel before the Holy Grail War would start, but duo to his failure he was obligated to participate instead. He now has the orders to capture Iolasviel to become the Grail's vessel and winning the Holy Grail War. He is a cold hearted person who seems to have no emotions whatsoever. ;'Rosa Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri ' :Master of Caster and Berserker and daughter of Bram Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri. A huge pressure was put on her to participate in the Holy Grail War, but she was glad to enter it, and even enjoys it. She is a sadistic and seductive woman who likes having others as her minions. ;'Yuu Saito ' :Master of Saber, a man in his early 30s who lives as a hermit just outside of Fuyuki City and has studied magicraft for a long time now despite not being of any family that has learned magic. He studied on the lore of the Holy Grail War and decides to participate in it with a strong determination to forge a complete grail for once. He does this by trying to interact with as many masters as possible without revealing his own indentity. ;'Zheng Baihu ' :Master of Gunner. He comes from a family with a long lineage of Magus from China, and while not of great renown the family are members of the Mage's Association. Baihu originally had no intention to participate but the association insisted on it to test out the new servant that was added to the war to which reculantly agreed. Throughout the story he becomes a father figure to his servant. ;'Janette Cunningham ' :A member of the Mage's Association and bodyguard to Baihu because of his forced participation in the Holy Grail War. She is the daughter of the creator of the eight servant class and thus was ordered to protect Baihu should anything not be right. ;'Caren Hortensia ' :She is a member of the Church and oversees the 7th Holy Grail War after having done successfully in the 6th one. Now being a woman of elder age she has no desire to interfere with the war itself unlike her father Kotomine Kirei and actually supervises it so nothing goes wrong. She even calls upon Yukio Tohsaka when things are getting out of hand. ;'Yukio Tohsaka ' :Master of Shielder, the ninth master to enter the Holy Grail War, only to be called upon halfway through the story when things are getting out of hand. Duo to his parents strong connection with Artoria he summons her in the Shielder class instead of the already taken Saber class. He tries to elimiate those who are doing wrong and has no desire for the grail itself. He has his mother's surname on her demand. Servants Servants participating in the Fourth Holy Grail War and their true identities include the following: ;'Saber ' :Hua Mulan, a female warrior from the Northern and Southern Dynasty. Her Noble Phantasm is an unnamed legendary sword, said to be even more powerful than Excalibur, that was once wielded by her father in the war. She tries to uphold a masculin appearance in front of others, and hates it when her pride gets damaged. However she is actually a very shy and distrusting towards others which makes the relation with her Master difficult. ;'Archer ' :Cupid, the son of Venus and a divine being summoned in the war by a powerful Magus. He wields the Noble Phantasm Venus' Bow and has a whole arsenal of arrows which each are different Noble Phanstasms. He has a strong sense for love in each and every way and is not shy about it. He can acts very loving towards his Master supporting to go into a relationship and very childish while another side of him is more sadistic and assaulting towards his master, although a lot more serious in this form. ;'Lancer ' :Pocahontas, a Servant wielding an ancient spear made out of components from the Native American nature said to have mystical abilities and is her Noble Phantasm. She is a woman who doesn't like fighting and preferably wants to solve things through speech, which bothers her Master quite a bit causing a difficult relation between them. She however pressures that she wants to win the Grail without killing a single living being. ;'Rider ' :Santa Claus, also known as Saint Nicolas and referred to as Odin as well, is an elderly and buff man who takes on the class of Rider. He has a sledge with a total of 9 reindeer pulling it forth, with all of the reindeer being seperate Noble Phantasms. He is a jolly man who is very interested in the world of today and how much of his character has been changed throughout the years into Father Christmas. ;'Berserker ' :Albert Fish, is a Servant summoned in to the Berserker class who bears many names like; Gray Man, Werewolf of Wysteria, , Brooklyn Vampire, Moon Maniac and The Boogey Man. He had gone completely insane and raped childs and is a cannibal. This carries over to his Noble Phantasm in that when he eats other human being he regains his strength and even can heal fatal wounds. However because of his insanity he always has to be kept on an invisible chain leash by his Master. ;'Caster ' :Brothers Grimm, a special type of Servant composed out of two Heroic Spirits which come as one, however if one is killed during the war the other one is still able to survive it and can even conjure the Holy Grail. Despite there then only being one Heroic Spirit it costs more mana to keep him in this world because the one keeps getting pulled back to the other. One of the brothers is more childish and creative while the other one is way more serious but clumsy. One is the brawns the other one the brains. ;'Assassin ' :Charlotte Corday, a Servant summoned as Assassin and goes under the title of the Angel of Assassination. She is a beautiful woman who blends in with the common inhabitant of todays world and can quickly invade the lives of other persons. Her Master quickly indentifies the other Masters and lets Assassin intrude their lives to at some point assassinate them. ;'Gunner ' :Billy the Kid (Henry McCarty), is the Servant summoned into the new class Gunner that was added duo to the Mage's Association wanting another class introduced into the Holy Grail War and introduced the Gunner class as a test. Gunner is a childish Heroic Spirit who develops a parental bond with his Master and does not care for the Holy Grail War as a whole and also has trouble understanding it. Nonetheless he participates. ;'Shielder ''' :Artoria Pendragon, the same character from Fate/Stay Night. Known as the King of Knights, she maintains a high code of honor. She was summoned into the War by the son of Shirou and Rin who works together with the overseer of the Holy Grail War and prepared the vessel for the war. Arotria had to be summoned in case the Holy Grail would end up in the hands of evil. Minor Characters Development Gallery Trivia